Field of the Invention
This invention relates to squarylium dyes, and processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof. More specifically, it relates to such dyes and intermediates in which the squarylium ring bears an amino or substituted amino group, and also certain other intermediates useful for the preparation of the aforementioned dyes.